The Shrimp and the Beast
by Shoujo Reaper
Summary: Levy is a short librarian two years out of High School trying to keep an out of date library on its feet. The library being in a bad part of town never attracted the right attention. People sneak in from time to time, meeting one man changes her life. Did we mention her fear of men? Gajevy, T for language and later (Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Baccana, and more pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Shoujo: Hellooooo everyone!**

**Reaper: Hi!**

**Levy: So this is the story? I'm always excited to read something new.**

**Gajeel: Why the hell do I have to be here then?**

**Levy: Because the story involves you, don't be rude.**

**Shoujo: Gajeel. *Hugs gajeel's legs***

**Levy: Ummmmm...**

**Reaper: Just go with it she gets like that sometimes.**

**ShoujoReaper: We don't own Fairy Tail or the characters just the plot of this story.**

**Shoujo: Gajeel...**

Levy carefully flipped the pages of the older book.

_"And they lived happily ever after."_

The words almost floated off the page as she read the final line. Books were her kingdom and they allowed her freedom she'd never felt in the outside world. Unless you count her closest friends. There weren't many of those.

She could count the number of friends she had on one hand. There was the gorgeous Lucy Heartfilia who captured attention with her can-do attitude, bubbly personality, and perfect figure. Being a beauty didn't hurt matters.

However anyone who looked at Lucy in a weird way had to deal with her boyfriend. Natsu Dragneel. The fact that they'd started dating hadn't surprised anyone. They'd been friends since childhood. Natsu was the only person she treated differently. Lucy and Levy rarely hung out because Natsu had begun to occupy a majority of the blonde's time.

Next there was Erza Scarlet. The good things people noticed about Erza when they first met her... her beauty. That was where it ended. Her violent tendencies and over the top actions caused her would be suitors to flea in despair. It was surprising that the old student council president had managed to keep a boyfriend for five years. Though Jellal Fernandes wasn't exactly what someone would call a normal guy.

Juvia Lockster was a potential friend. But she was way too obsessed with the guy who ran the Baskin Robins down the block for Levy to find a reason to want to befriend Juvia. Like the first two Juvia was drop-dead gorgeous.

That brings us to our Heroine. Levy Mcgarden. If there was a quiz to check off the options listed that defined a person: a good figure, nice hair, a pretty face, long legs, an out going personality, or a slim body. Levy would have been forced to leave the entire quiz blank. She'd fail.

Levy was short, she had bright blue hair that refused her every wish. she could only pull it back into a pony tail or keep the bangs out of her eyes with a yellow head band that had once been her mother's. She was barely an A cup at twenty years of age and petite would be the word many would use to describe her type.

Her height was one of the reason's she'd been so harshly teased by the people at school and in her neighborhood as a child. The guys at school had found plenty of demeaning names to use on her so that didn't help matters.

Annoyingly enough her friends always asked her why she never had asked her why she didn't date as if they didn't know.

They were off either sharing an intimate moment with their love or pursuing with deadly force the one they loved.

And Levy, well throughout her entire life the thought of romance and finding true love had never interested Levy unless it involved characters from the stories she would read.

She had also been terrible at talking to any and all guys that she was around unless her step-brothers Jet and Droy were excluded as being considered male.

The closest she'd gotten to holding a conversation with any guy outside her family would've been in the third grade when she met Lucy Heartfilia and been introduced to Natsu Dragneel. Rather than having a polite exchange of words Levy had fainted from the stress. After that no guys even tried talking to her.

"Hey baby cheeks."

Levy sighed looking up shaking her head at the partially drunk brunette in front of her. Cana Alberona stumbled to the front desk of the old library Levy took care of.

They weren't quite friends but for the past three months whenever Cana got too drunk to make it home, which was everyday, she would sleep off the alcohol and leave before Levy closed up for the night.

"You still here?" Can asked leaning on the counter. She glanced around. "Lively as always I see."

"Well this is a bad neighborhood. Having a bar directly across the street doesn't scream 'come read.'" Levy shrugged.

"Yeah but you're here everyday whenever I show up." Cana stated tilting her head.

"So?"

"Honey I come here at different times each day. Once I was here at five and once at nine. Knowing you have no life makes me depressed."

"We're not having this conversation Cana." Levy sighed taking the stack of books she'd read to return them to their shelves.

Cana followed her. "You have four five-hundred page books in your hands. It's only two. Please tell me you didn't read those in today's time span."

"Yeah, I know, normally I could've read six by this time."

"This is sad on so many levels."

"I'm happy."

"We'll I'm scared." Cana groaned rubbing her eyes. "Tomorrow at seven."

"What about tomorrow at seven?"

"You're coming to a goukon with me and a few of my girlfriends."

Levy's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Absolutely not." She shelved _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Why not?"

"Last time I tried to talk to a guy who wasn't one of my brothers I passed out." Levy shook her head again. "It's not happening. Not happening, not in fifty years. Not in one hundred years."

"You don't have a choice. If you're still here at seven tomorrow you're coming with me." Cana crossed her arms. "Even if you're not I'll find you and you're going."

"Cana-"

"Where something cute!" Cana grinned. "You know what, I'm just gonna head home for today, see you tomorrow Mcgarden!" She waved stumbling out of the library leaving Levy to stare in horror.

She didn't notice the person two isles away passed out on the floor. Not until hours later.

**Levy: Girls I'm not quite sure if I-**

**Gajeel: Where am I?  
**

**Reaper: Well-**

**Gajeel: Flame brain and ice queen got their cameos so where the hell am I?**

**Natsu: Why don't you come insult me to my face?!**

**Shoujo: Natsu! *Lunges***

**Reaper: *Grabs Shoujo by the collar* Hush child. **

**Natsu and Gajeel brawl.**

**Levy: Uhhhh... I guess this is when you say Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaper: *Limbo music plays in the background***

**Shoujo: Apparently I'm the normal one this week. *Piggy backing on Gajeel***

**Gajeel: Get the hell off me!**

**Levy: Ummm, well, Shoujo Reaper don't own fairy tail or the characters, they simply started this Plot.**

The Shrimp and the Beast

Chapter 2

It was late at night and as always she was doing her mandatory check, insuring all the books were in their perfect place. There wasn't much point to it though, it wasn't like anyone ever came to check out books. But she did have to put back the one's she had read, and there were rare cases when teens or drunkards would sneak in to take a book or two.

Every isle, whether dusty or clean, Levy inspected with the utmost care.

Normally people would be gone by this point. Maybe that was why it shocked her so much to find what looked to be a corpse on the ground.

Levy stood there; paralyzed, unable to move. How had she not seen the body of the stranger until now? The blunette staggered toward the body. She was completely frozen.

The body was masculine; a very muscular one at that.

He had a deep cuts and bruises that had started to form.

_'It's a guy! What do I do?!' _She glanced around. _'No one's here, maybe if I leave him it can be like I never saw him.' _She bit her lip. _'But he's hurt really bad... __M__aybe I should help him... Or maybe I should call 911... But I have to see if he is okay! Maybe if I check his pulse...'_

Levy thought as she squatted down to touch his tan wrist. The slightest touch caused her to feel light headed, but she had to do it! She wouldn't want a dead guy in the library police would be suspicious about her.

_'Then again, finding a dead body might get the library publicity... No Levy now is not the time to think about fame and saving a library! You have to save this guy first..._ _I can do! All I have to do is touch his wrist no problem right? _ She pressed her thumb to his wrist forcing herself to stay on her feet. _A pulse! Good now all I have to do is wrap up his bruises! _Levy stood up and pushed her sneaky bangs behind her ears as she back to her desk pulling out the key to the back of the library.

The back held all the old items that had ever been exhibited. From Christmas decorations, to plush Easter bunnies. There were even a few Halloween costumes thrown in. At the very back next to the fire extinguisher, there it was. The first aid kit.

Levy came back and sat on her knees. She took the wet towel patting it against his tanned arms. She felt him flinch and a groan came out.

"J-j-just relax s-s-so can treat you." Levy stuttered as she patted down on a scratch some more._ 'About now would be a good time for you to get over your fear.'_

The blunette forgot that she had been treating the man until he flinched again. It was only then that she was fully able to take in his appearance.

He was wearing baggy black pants with a tight black shirt. His spiky, long black had fanned out covering much of the ground around him and his face. His studded black shoes where halfway off. And to complete his rugged look he had piercings everywhere, though she couldn't see it, she assumed his face did too.

Levy finished wrapping up most of his scars when a hand shot out grabbing her wrist. A heavy blush came upon her face before she began to feel light headed once more. The male sat up quickily.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked his voice deep and raspy.

"B-brary!" Levy shook struggling to keep concious.

"Brary, what the hell?" The male's mob of hair turned from side to side. He was most likely inspecting the handy work.

"I-I L-levy Mcgarden. I s-slave you!" Levy inwardly vomited at her lack of charm. _'Slave?! You're better then this you dolt!'_

The dark haired man muttered something under his breath before he snapped his hand away from Levy's wrist. She took that as her ticket to hide behind a bookshelf.

"Y-you o-okay, ye-yes?!" From the safety of her wooden bookshelf her voice rose.

"I'm fine!" Came the gruff response.

"O-okay! P-please take care!"

"That's it? You're making me leave?"

"Liberry closed! We go bed now! Back morrow!"

"Whatever." There was shuffling as the man moved. "You're blocking my way."

Levy basically transformed into stone, slowly her head turned so she could look up at him. Of his face she could only see his crimson eyes. She stood up scooting away each move robotic.

She watched as he exited not breathing until the door shut. Then she deflated like a balloon.

"And this Cana, is why I don't talk to men."

**Shoujo: So what did you guys think?**

**Reaper: Shoujo wrote the main plot of this chapter! I just helped her out a bit. Can she get a clap?  
**

**Gajeel: Freaking amazing. **

**Shoujo: I'm not done hugging you...**

**Reaper: On my account I like to respond to comments, her ya go-**

**ahappygoat: Love the name btw. And thank you, this is coming from Reaper but when I hear someone say they think something I helped make or made is cute I feel all giddy and fuzzy! Thanks you! Sorry for the short chapter I hope you enjoyed.**

**PervertedForMyPeeps: Thank you for thinking it was awesome! I hope you like this chapter as well and that the shortness didn't disappoint you! **

**Thank you- FrizzyPixie, I'm A Freaking Epic Ninja Duck, PervertedForMyPeeps, Smile-bestthingintheworld, ahappygoat, laya550, skitty365, Slam'in Burst, brittneyangel, and FairyVampire-chan for either following or favoriting this story on the first chapter. And thank you the rest of you for reading it!**

**Levy: So I'm guessing next chapter will be longer?**

**Reaper: Heavens yes! It's going to be about the goukon! I have a great idea.**

**Shoujo: Woo woo! Gajevy**

**Shoujo Reaper: *high fives***

**Gajeel: What the hell?**

**Levy: Ummm... review?**

**Reaper: Next update will be Friday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoujo: So it's summer!**

**Reaper: Time to spend days on end in doors! Relax in the air-conditioned goodness and try not to get burned by standing in the sun for more then two minutes!  
**

**Gajeel: You two are so annoying.  
**

**Shoujo: Ooohhh we love you anyway!**

**Levy: Am I allowed to be confused?**

**Reaper: Birds and the bees and all the trees ain't got shit on me!**

**Gajeel: Okay seriously what the hell.**

**Shoujo: We don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just this story is ours. *Tangos with Reaper as they laugh maniacally. **

**Levy: Enjoy?**

The blunette stiffly smoothed out her dress as she tried vainly to extend it's length. She was used to button up sweaters and shirts with floor length skirts. What she wore barely reached the middle of her thighs and her shoulders were exposed to the public basically waving at anyone who passed.

To make matters worse three of the four men were focused on her. One guy was bad but three guys was Like chucking her out of her comfort zone into an ocean with waves crashing down while sharks circled around her body as she struggled to keep her head above the water. That was in no way an exaggeration of what she felt.

She looked at her feet as she spun one over they other her shoulders pointing up as she tried to suck her head into them hoping that maybe she had grown a turtle shell in the short time she'd been there.

Quatro Puppy College. The male's supposed school.

The original name had been a much more intimidating Quatro Cerberus, their mascot had been a three headed creature with blood read eyes, long sharp fangs, and a foaming mouth. That all changed when a bet was made between Fairy Tail College and Quatro Cerberus.

Losing team in the soccer tournament had to change their name to what the victor declared it would be.

Levy had only attended two years at the university Magnolia considered to be the top. In those two years the fighting Fairy's had proven to be the most frightening college there was.

"So Levy-chan who out of the three of us do you prefer?" One of the men, Rocker asked leaning towards her.

The female sweated as they men leaned closer for her to answer. She looked over, Cana was in a steamy make out session with Bacchus that was quickly turning into something rated M. The two other girls, Meredy and Ultear were laughing as they talked to each other about memories. Either they were incredibly close or together, together. Either way it wasn't Levy's business. She just wished someone would swoop in to save her from the awkward situation that was nearing a deadly war.

"B-Bashroom." Levy whispered.

"Who?" A burly man name Jager asked.

"Pee!" Levy screamed as she got to her feet. The blast had been enough to K.O. the three men. Ultear and Meredy looked at her before shrugging and going back to their world.

Levy blushed as she noticed Cana's bra on the floor.

With as much speed as she could manage she raced from the room. They'd rented a Karaoke room for some reason.

No one sang except Cana and Bacchus and that wasn't until an hour into the goukon. Both had been incredibly drunk at that point. Drunks attract?

Outside it was already dark, as it neared fall it was becoming colder.

"'Don't worry you don't need a jacket.' Thanks Cana, just perfect."

She rubbed her arms and began the walk to the train station. It was six blocks away, Cana had driven but she'd rather not take the car. Not when the brunette was that drunk. Not when she would most likely be spending the night somewhere other then her home. If she weren't able to find it the next morning Levy didn't want to be the one at fault.

The city was quite a sight at night. Neon lights lit up like fireflies. Ramen shops beckoned with promises of warmth, it was already eleven. Levy had to get home.

Every now and then she'd spot either a couple in heat or a group of teens smoking. Each time she'd hurry past hoping not to get noticed or interrupt. With her social standing Levy was never one to become engaged in activities like those. Out of her entire group of friends Levy was the only one left untainted in body. Mind, not so much.

She smiled looking up at the starry sky, when she'd gotten home yesterday she'd opened her mail to find a card addressed to her.

_'You're attendance is humbly requested for the wedding of _Jellal Fernandes _and _Erza Scarlett_.'_

In four months Erza would be the first with a changed last name.

Deep in her thoughts Levy didn't notice the wrong turn she'd taken. Dead end. With an awkward laugh Levy spun to leave, two men blocked her path.

"E-excuse me." Levy murmured. Neither moved. "I-I-I pass you?"

"Little girls really shouldn't be out alone at night." One said. "You never know when someone might take advantage of that innocent little thing." He moved forward, Levy was rooted in place her body not letting her run. It wasn't until a hand gripped her hair that her mind finally screamed out.

_RUN! FIGHT!' _That's what she did. She kicked one in the groin dodging the grab of the other as she zoomed away. She noticed the street sign, she was a block from the library, maybe she could hide in there.

She barely heard the foot steps chasing her through the pounding of her heart. She knew if they caught her she wouldn't be able to escape. She was smaller and weaker then them. They'd overpower her with ease.

But she had to run.

One heal on the sandals she wore snapped off and it slowed her as her ankle jolted in pain. The adrenaline in her body was wavering, her breath was labored. She wasn't used to running. Just as she stretched out for the doors hands yanked on her dress pulling her down. Her head smacked a step dizzying the world around her.

Levy was aware of the hands moving towards the tie on her dress. Then nothing happened. The hands almost retracted. She heard some voices, someone was talking, then some grunts and the sound of bodies hitting pavement. The ground left her and her head lolled back before being lifted as someone cradled her. She bobbed up and down. She was only able to get a glimpse of her savior before she blacked out.

XxX

A steady beep. Soft voices. Something wrapping her head.

These were the first things Levy took in. Her eyes screamed no as she pried them open a light throb on her temple told her she was not dreaming. She was in fact awake. She was in a hospital.

"Levy! Oh my God Levy you scared the crap out of me!"

Wet?

With a struggle Levy turned her head to see Lucy Heartfilia sobbing on her lap. Natsu Dragneel patted his girlfriend's back grinning at a newly rested Levy.

"Juvia feared she'd lost her friend!" Juvia added from Levy's other side. She smiled in relief with tears dripping from her eyes.

Levy blearly groaned, that's when Lucy turned to Natsu who looked at her with a nod before exiting the room.

"Who... saved me?"

Lucy sniffed drying her eyes. "The doctor wouldn't say. He said the person who brought you in asked to stay anonymous. Levy you were out for four days. We were lucky you only had a concussion. Why didn't you tell us where you were going that night? Why were you out alone? What if that person hadn't been there to help you? You could've been raped! Or worse!"

"I'm fine." Levy forced a smile. "See? Just tired."

"The doctor told Juvia not to let you fall back into dreamland." Juvia cried stifling her sobs. Her chin shivered. "What Lucy says is correct. What would Juvia do if her friend were not there to see her marry Gray-sama?"

Levy smiled softly at the pale beauty.

"I've come to check up on the patient." A female doctor smiled at the girls as she entered the room and her eyes lit up when she noticed Levy. Her long white hair waved down her back and her soft blue eyes coupled with her pale skin made her many men's, and women's fantasy girl. "How wonderful! You've woken!" She strolled in a clip board in hand. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you two ladies to leave now. Visiting hours are almost over."

Lucy and Juvia looked to Levy gave them a thumbs up since she couldn't nod.

With reluctance the two left.

"Well you appear to have movement in your hands," the doctor stated. "Good."

"What's your name?"

"Well I'm called doctor Strauss, but my friends call me Mirajane. Mira for short. You can call me what you like."

"Doctor Strauss?"

"Yes?" The doctor waved a light in front of Levy's eyes. "Follow the light with just your eyes please."

"Who brought me here?" Levy wondered doing as instructed.

"Good," Dr. Strauss jotted something down putting down the clipboard. "I'm afraid they asked to remain anonymous." The doctor pulled back the sheets exposing Levy's feet. "Can you wiggle your toes please."

Levy complied. "Well have they been visiting?"

"Anonymous." Dr. Strauss reminded the blunette, she took her pen poking each toe to which Levy responded. "Though I guess this isn't really a question of who. Yes they've visited each day. However since they aren't a family member I'm afraid that they can't be allowed in to see you. Tell me what you remember of the attack please."

"The attack, I was chased by two men almost made it to my library but I was pulled down and my head smacked something. The rest was a blur. Back on the anonymous hero, I am over eighteen years of age. So I can decide my visitors. Next time they come let them in. If they saved my life I think they're welcome. And besides Lucy and Juvia were here."

"Aren't you three sisters?"

Levy giggled though it hurt her head. "No, they're my friends, though I welcome them."

"Alright next time the person who saved you pops up I'll be sure to let them in." Dr. Strauss said. "Can you try sitting up?"

Levy went to do so but pain riveted through her skull and she moved to lie back down.

"Alright then we'll stop here for today, we have more tests to perform tomorrow."

"Yes m'am, thank you doctor." Levy paused as the doctor began to leave then she spoke. "Can I ask why you became a doctor? Someone as pretty as you could've been anything."

Dr. Strauss laughed shaking her head. "Well to be honest I wanted to act. That was my dream when I was little. I loved action movies and I wanted to be in them. However when I was seventeen I was driving and my recklessness caused my little sister to be badly injured."

Levy swallowed. "What happened to her?"

Pain flashed in the doctor's eyes but she smiled nonetheless. "She's currently in the comma ward. I became a doctor because I wanted to find a way to help people like her. I also want to be close to her. When she wakes up I want the first face she see's to be mine."

Levy didn't press the doctor for more information, she knew it had been at least eight years since then. The likeliness of a comma patient waking up after that long was slim to nothing. All people could have was optimism, Dr. Strauss had tons of it. She knew her sister would wake up. Levy had been out for only a few days. What would the tole of years bee to her friends. To her family.

"I'll inform the front desk of your decision about the person who brought you here." Dr. Strauss bowed her head as she left her feet not making a sound.

**Reaper: Sorry about how depressing this chapter got. It just had to be set up this way.**

**Shoujo: Her stories are always sad at some point.**

**Gajeel: She has issues.**

**Levy: Gajeel be nice! Some people have different ideas.**

**Reaper: I'm sorry! I'm just all dark inside!**

**Levy: Let's answer some reviews-**

**lexie loves anime: Some people are just that graceful. Levy's full of class in this story! Writing her shy moments is fun and uplifting when it's a dreary day. We hope you liked the chapter and the updates to come, next one will have more Gale/Gajevy so stay tuned! **

**ahappygoat: Yay! You love it? Aww thanks you! We try to please and also aim to enjoy the task of writing! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! And may you enjoy our writing for many updates to come!**

**Kari. is . otaku (Sorry it kept screwing with your name so I had to do this) : Yeah it was hard to fit in a long confrontation between the two, after all, Gajeel isn't one for fuzzy warm thank you's and being helped. We totally agree with you on names- as long as it's shipped the name can be fixed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and those that come later and we hope you read the next one for more Gale.**

**We'd like to thank the people who newly favorited/ followed: Kari. is. otaku, cocomint550, Running From the Aisle, LiliumPumilum, Reganbrie, x-LostTeenager-X, kccleo95, and thank the rest of you who read this chapter/story.**

**Reaper: This is turning out so much better then I thought! I'm so happy you all like it! Someone likes my baby.**

**Shoujo: Okay before she starts crying we'll say see ya next time!**

**Levy: Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Gajeel: Yeah whatever *mutters* stupid fangirls.**

**Reaper: Shoujo, attack.**

**Gajeel: Shit, no, you stay away from me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoujo: Yo! How is everyone?**

**Reaper: Awesome! Hama-con coming up! Levy cosplay here I come!**

**Levy: Cosplay? As me? Wow!**

**Gajeel: Nerds **

**Reaper: *kicks Gajeel in the shin***

**Gajeel: That hurt you shit head!**

**Shoujo and reaper: *laughs evilly***

**Levy: Well...uh... Enjoy this chapter! This chapter is written by shoujo! Also ShoujoReaper doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

Levy slightly opened her brown eyes but the brightness demanded them to remain shut.

_'I fell asleep? I don't remember falling asleep.' _Levy thought to herself before she heard muttering, heavy footsteps, and the sound of the door opening.

_'Who's there? It's not Nastu; he would be with Lucy. Jet and Droy are out at college and can't come to visit. Who else is there?' _Levy pondered in her head. What other man did she know? Suddenly it hit her.

"W-wait!" She choked out. The footsteps came to a halt.

No response came, but the footsteps stopped and Levy squinted her eyes, the door was open partially and she saw the back of someone leaving the room.

"You, s-save me?" Levy tried to say though her voice barely came out. Her heart was beating fast; she was scared, no nervous! Another encounter with what she had assumed to be the opposite sex. The bluenette began to feel light headed; however with her most recent encounters, speaking to men had become just a bit easier.

She didn't receive a response, at least not immediately. That only made it more uncomfortable.

"T-talk please."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_'That voice! I know that voice! From the night before the goukon!' _Though it seemed like he didn't want her to know he'd been there.

"I-I... I remember you." Levy gripped her sheets her eyes opening some as she began to blink. "I-If you d-didn't save m-me..." She took a deep breath. she couldn't stutter. She had to make this fluid. "Why did you come here? How did you know I was here?"

"No more stuttering? Acting brave all of a sudden shrimp?"

Levy blushed at the nickname that had plagued her through her life. How could she help genetics?

"I don't know who saved you. It wasn't me."

"H-how did you know I was h-here?"

"An old friend told me." He stated. "Came to make sure the girl who gave me those bandages was still alive."

An old friend? Who?

"O-old friend? W-who?"

"No one you know." He replied.

"Oh." Levy turned her head to the door as it began to close. "Wait!" She'd sat up quickly almost yelling. Both had been mistakes and she clutched her head as it spun. It didn't hurt as bad as it had the day before.

"What now?"

"Tell me your name." Her mind had forgotten who she was talking to as it focused on flipping the world back on it's rightful side.

"Why would you want to know the name of someone you won't ever speak to again?"

"B-because I want to speak to you again." Levy smiled slightly. No matter how many times he denied it, she knew he was the one who had saved her.

"What you want isn't the same for me." He replied. Once more the door was shutting.

"Wait! Please!" Levy pushed her sheets aside as she stumbled to the door barely able to stay on her feet. When she got there all she saw was the retreating form of the strange looking man. She swayed on her feet and the world turned on its side as she fell. "Will I see you in the library soon?"

She slipped away into unconsciousness while voices nipped gently at her ears.

**Shoujo: Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**Reaper: I did! Though it's short, sorry for that guys. We didn't want to drag out their conversation!**

**Gajeel: I didn't enjoy the wise ass kickin me in the shin!**

**Shoujo: You deserve it!**

**Levy: No he didn't!**

**Shoujo: *hugs creepily* Shhh its ok he did.**

**Reaper: Reviewers!**

**Ulcaasi: Thank you for your review! And thank you for telling us about the mistake we'll try to be more careful! Tell us again if you see any mistakes and thank you so much for enjoying this story. We hope you enjoyed this week's chapter and the chapters to come! (Shoujo: See, and you guys said only crazy people pounce)**

**DemigodOnFire: We love your enthusiasm. (Reaper: Lucky for you I've thought of the cutest ending I can *laughs*) Sorry this chapter was short. Next weeks will be longer. Lots of loves back ShoujoReaper!**

**Special thanks to everyone and anyone who favorited or followed: marioshadowrock, Libiky, Ulcaasi, lexi loves anime, Gleekalwaysand4ever, and mysteriousNarwhal. Thanks to the readers as well!**

**Reaper: As stated we will be at Hamacon all three days! Maybe we'll see some of you there! Updates Friday! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoujo: Updating like a boss!**

**Reaper: *tries to dance like shakira***

**Gajeel: They pay us to be here every week, but it's never enough.**

**Levy: We are NOT paid!**

**Reaper: You know you love us!**

**Shoujo: *Grabs tambourine and plays it obnoxiously* Yeah we're pretty awesome!**

**Gajeel: One day you're gonna wake up with that trap from saw on your head and you're gonna remember this moment.**

**Levy: He's not serious... They don't own anything but the plot of this story.**

**The Shrimp and the Beast**

The door to the library creaked open and the familiar scent of the library drafted out. It had been a day since Levy had been released. She'd spent a week at the hospital after being visited by her savior. They'd performed tests and been sure that Levy was able to handle herself before they let her go.

She flipped the light switch and the early morning light disappeared as the florescent bulbs lit themselves.

"I'm home." Levy smiled softly at the endless shelves. She'd worn a light orange knee-length skirt, a white peasant blouse, a read sweater and her yellow headband she'd gotten in highschool. Amazingly she couldn't where she'd gotten the yellow headband, all she knew as that it was important to her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before I left." Levy patted one of the bookshelves her chocolate eyes bright. Then a frown caught her cheeks. "Only four months left, huh? I swear, I'll try as hard as I can!"

"Try what?"

Levy spun around. "Cana, it's great to see you."

"You two kid." Cana Alberona grinned. Levy had to hold in her surprise at the brunettes attire. None of the swimsuit tops she'd always worn. Instead she wore a black button up long-sleeved shirt that partially exposed her midsection, with a gene miniskirt, and some brown sandals.

Cana laughed at Levy's face shaking her head. "I thought I'd change my wardrobe a bit. Now that I'm in a relationship and all."

"That guy you..." Levy blushed looking away.

"Don't worry, we didn't go that far on the first night." The other female said. "That was the third night."

_'I don't understand how that makes much of a difference.' _Levy thought to herself.

"In any case, I heard you got your own modern day knight in shinning armor."

"Who said that?" Levy asked.

"An old friend of mine called Mirajane Strauss talked all about it."

"You know Dr. Strauss?"

"Know her? I'm one of her oldest friends." Cana sighed shaking her head. "That woman is just bent on being cupid. All through middle and highschool she spent her time teasing me about possible love interests and trying to set me up with any guy who gave me a second glance. Since I've always been known to dress 'indecently' you can imagine almost half of the schools population gave me a second look. Guys and girls alike."

Blinking Levy tilted her head. "How do you know that the guy from the goukon isn't the same way?"

Cana gave the blunette a gentle smile for the first time. "To be honest I've known him since elementary school. I've had a crush on him since fifth grade. Final year of middle school he confessed to me and I rejected him acting like an idiot and trying to not get ahead of myself. I also thought he might have just been after what everyone else was. Met him again in a college football game we sorta became friends. Skip ahead a few years and we agreed to try to introduce our single friends to possible dates. Turns out our feelings had been mutual since day one. Found out when we were in the middle of that sloppy make out session."

"How did you two... fall in love?"

Cana smiled. "We used to be juice box rivals." Upon Levy's confused expression Cana elaborated. "He was the only kid at snack time who could out drink me in apple juice. I was both jealous and impressed."

_'You fell in love with someone because they could out drink you?' _

"I know what you're thinking, and yes that is literally the stupidest way a person could fall in love. But I did. Also he wasn't afraid to hang out with me unlike half the kids before their hormones kick in. He was really strong and fast too. Despite his appearance he was great with others."

"Define great?"

"He knows just what to say." Cana said. "Like when I was angry at the guys in my fifth grade class for excluding me because I was a girl he said... 'Go over, and kick their asses. Then rub their faces in the dirt.'"

_'That's terrifying.' _Levy smiled, laughing nervously. "Why did he fall in love with you?"

"Because I said exactly what was on my mind, also I could kick serious ass when someone made me mad. Don't even get me started on how frightening I'd make people's fortunes if they pissed me off. They believed every word." Cana chuckled. "Told the idiots that their moms had been poisoning their meals for the past five years and that's why their penis's stayed so small."

Levy swallowed, she'd heard that Cana's predictions were shockingly accurate. Why wouldn't someone believe what she said.

"Well I just came to say bye." Cana grinned hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Cana scratched her cheek with one hand. "I'm leaving town, Bacchus and I are heading traveling. Gonna taste every type of wine there is. If we can survive a few months of travel with each other we can survive a relationship with each other."

"That's an interesting thought." Levy laughed. "Good luck then. I hope you find happiness."

The other female snorted shaking her head as she threw an arm around Levy's shoulders. "You are crazy kind kid. Looky here, find yourself someone who will take care of you. Boy, girl, either works. Just do it. Then get married and have some babies." Cana poked Levy's chest. "Especially after what happened you need a lubby-dubby hubby to protect you. Or Wifey-poo. Just something."

"Ah, uh, I'll try." Levy blushed speaking quietly. She didn't know if she could, she'd only started to wear contacts a year before. The break up with her glasses had left her face feeling empty.

"If I find out your new partner is someone I need to boot I won't even think twice about flying back here and giving them a piece of my mind."

"Understood."

Cana rushed towards the door. "Invite me to your wedding." Those were her last words before she closed the door. Levy could only wave.

XxX

10:25

When had it become so late?

Levy sat up rubbing her eyes, she'd fallen asleep. She giggled. Not like anyone ever came in anyway. However much she wanted them to.

"Looks like I should be getting home soon."

She stood up walking down the isles as she always had. When one was rounded she back paced hiding behind one of the shelves.

"Don't worry I'm leaving."

"Ah- N-no it's fine." Levy leaned her back against the shelf. "I a-asked you to c-come by."

"I just came here to hide out for a while." The shelf moved slightly as levy guessed he leaned against the other side.

"A-are the guys f-from... a f-few weeks back c-chasing you?" Levy gripped her skirt in both hands looking down at the ground.

"... Doesn't matter. None of your business."

"I-I just... If they ever c-chase you... you can hide here until they go away!" Levy shut her eyes her face turning bright red.

"Why would I do that?"

"Y-you saved me d-didn't you? I want to h-help you in return."

"I already told you. That wasn't me. And even if it was, I was helping you for helping me. It would be me returning a favor, I don't need more debts."

"A... as payment..." Levy thought for a second. Everyone was always telling her to widen her social circle. "T-talk to me?"

There was a sigh. "Look I'm not good with people. Leave me out of whatever it is that you're planning." Another jolt of the shelf.

"W-wait." Levy impulsively reached her hand through the gaps above the books on the shelf. She caught a large hand in her tiny two. "Uh, uh! Sorry!" She released feeling light headed. "I... I'm not good with people either! I'm not strong, or even that brave! B-but I want to make friends with someone!" She peeked through the shelves unable to see in the darkness. Only a silhouette was visible.

"You're weird. Too nice for your own good." The male muttered. Levy gripped her hands together in hope. "Whatever."

Levy smiled. "So that's a yes?" She looked through the crack in the shelf again. "I-I'm Levy! What's your name?"

At first Levy thought she wouldn't get an answer then a deep voice said, "Gajeel."

"G-Gajeel-kun... It- It's nice to meet you!" She bowed at the shelf. "P-please take care of me!"

"Y-yeah." He responded. Levy straightened up. After a few seconds the front door of the library opened and shut.

The blunette laughed. "I did it!" She bounced up and down as she finished up her examination of the library's contents.

**Reaper: Dude's you have no idea how happy I was when I was writing this. I love Gajevy so much.**

**Shoujo: We all do or we wouldn't be here! **

**Gajeel: I'm forced to be here.**

**Levy: I swear you're such a child sometimes. **

**Reaper: Reviewers-**

**lexie loves anime: Is there really any doubt? But Gajeel isn't one who likes to be thanked and stuff. He's more of a person who prefers to seem like the bad one when he's really not! Thanks for reviewing and we hoped you enjoyed!**

**Ulcaasi: I'm happy you like our chapters! And not at all! (Reaper: You should see her at conventions, she latches onto any guy she likes the cosplay of! Even girls!) Thank you for reviewing and we hope you liked this chapter!**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: Here ya go! Thanks for reviewing! Love the name btw! Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**Afienasm: I don't know if we wrote it. We thought we did, it was that guys always made fun of her height and the fact that she was a book worm. Girls did too but guys were a bit more cruel about it. She also had a traumatic experience because of a guy when she was little so that added onto it. We'll talk about that later but their you go. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Kari. is. otaku: Thanks for such kind words! We're happy you love it so much and we hope you'll continue to. The cuteness only continues as the chapters do! Your fluffy feels will squeal happily (Hopefully) Thanks for reviewing again and we hope you liked this chapter!**

**headstrong210: Thank you. I hope you weren't disappointed. (Reaper: Tbh I get excited to post new chappies!) Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to these people for following/favoriting: orileynosmosis42, headstrong210, TroidBanrion, ReadingGurl07, ayumutsubasa, wingchild, and saphiredragonstorm.**

**Shoujo: New one's every Friday!**

**Levy: Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoujo: We're sorry about the late update.**

**Reaper: My fault. I was supposed to edit but it was a busy day and then I went to see the new How To Train Your Dragon which was awesome by the way.**

**Gajeel: We get it, whatever.**

**Levy: They don't own Fairy Tail or the characters!**

**The Shrimp and the Beast**

She sat patiently in the room she'd been directed to. They'd directed her there to wait for the doctor. Doctor Strauss was still her acting doctor and Levy was thankful for that. She was never good with new faces and encounters. It had taken her several times of meeting with Gajeel before she could speak relatively normally with him. However that was an amazing accomplishment all on it's own. Never before had she warmed up to someone so quickly.

Jet and Droy, she'd known them for as long as memory would allow. After she'd been barely a three years old her doting father had remarried to a kind woman and her two sons. Though not related by blood, Levy's step brothers acted just like their step father. No reason to doubt them being an actual family.

Speaking about Jet and Droy, they'd be visiting soon. After Levy's attack everyone in her family had been frantic. Her dad would be there in two weeks, her brothers, four days.

It had been three days since her release from the hospital. Not much had happened. She found Gajeel sleeping in the library only once and forced herself to wake him before darting behind the desk so she wouldn't be seen. She still wasn't used to contact with guys and it made her edgy.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Dr. Strauss smiled entering the room.

"It's fine Doctor." Levy responded. "I'm just happy you took time out of your busy schedule to see me."

"Aww Levy it's no trouble." The pale beauty laughed. She checked her watch sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" Levy inquired tilting her head.

"It can wait." Dr. Strauss waved her hands in front of her face looking at the clipboard.

Levy shook her head. "No, if it's important enough to make you lose energy then it's important enough for you to attend to. My check up can wait."

Dr. Strauss smiled checking her clipboard. "It appears you're the only one scheduled today for an appointment, oddly enough. Would you care to take a detour with me?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." Levy blinked in confusion getting up as her Doctor beckoned her to follow. "Um, you know someone named Cana Alberona, correct?"

Pristine white halls stretched with doors on both sides. Now and then they'd turn a corner and run into a patient or doctor who Dr. Strauss would nod to. Dr. Strauss held the clipboard to her chest as she walked. Her shoulders shook as she giggled. "Of course I do, she and I go way back. Why did she come to see you? Talk to you about finally getting with Bacchus?"

"Yes mam."

"Please, don't call me mam. I'm barely your senior."

"Um... she said that... you were always busy... and um..."

"That I have no time for a romantic relationship? Yet I meddle in everyone else's? Yeah, I guess playing cupid is my passion." She turned to Levy stopping. With a grin she pinched the blunette's nose wiggling it. "You're my next target." Pulling away her hand Levy blushed shaking her head.

"N-n-no! I-I'm not meant for that kind of thing! I'm not pretty like you, or even that mature looking! Or- or-"

"Honey calm down." Dr. Strauss sighed contently. "First off your adorable. Second don't bag on yourself, you're so much better then you give yourself credit for. Thirdly, I know you still think of me as Dr. Strauss, I'd prefer you to call me Mira, or Mirajane if you're able to."

"Then... Mirajane." Levy made sure not to stutter.

"See, not too hard. Looks like we're here." She stopped outside a door knocking lightly. "We're coming in." The door opened. A simple hospital room with two people in it. There was a soft beep from the heart connected to a machine. "Hello, I've brought someone new to say hi. Lisanna, I'd like you to meet Levy Mcgarden."

A window creased light across the furniture bouncing reflections off the floor and metallic equipment.

Levy was staring at the gorgeous girl laying soundlessly in the white bed. She almost blended into the sheets. Her skin and hair were so pale. "Uh, um, nice to meet you!" She bowed shutting her eyes. Then she straigtened catching the eye of the other person in the room. She had to stop herself from staring at him to. he was huge. With tan skin and white hair, with his muscles he could've snapped Levy in two.

"I'm Elfman." He said in a gruff voice. "Their brother."

_'M-ma-man! Man... i-in room!'_

"My baby brother." Mirajane whispered.

_'Baby?!' _Levy bowed to him as well. Then she noticed a small bundle in his hand.

"You brought her!" Mirajane smiled clapping her hands as she put down her clipboard. "Oh, Levy come see!" She rushed over to Elfman holding out her hands. The man gently placed the bundle in his sister's hands never taking his eye off of it. "Levy, this is little Rosie, she's my first, and only, niece."

Levy entered the room allowing the door to shut behind her. She stood a few feet away so she could see the pink cheeks of the chubby baby girl whose mouth was wide as her hands stretched up at her aunt. Rosie.

"Ever was busy today, asked me to take her." Elfman's hands clasped his eyelbows resting on his knees. He glanced at Lisanna laying in the bed before his gaze returned to his daughter.

"Evergreen is his very... strong willed wife." Mirajane glanced at her brother who turned a slight shade of red.

His daughter had creamy brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were bright blue and they looked like they were taking in everything the world could offer.

"Would you like to hold her?" Mirajane asked craddling Rosie.

"Me? I-I don't know if-"

"Don't think." Mirajane jerked her head and Levy slowly moved forward. "You know how to hold babies correct?"

"Huh... ahum." Levy nodded stretching her hands out to pick up the young girl. Her arm wrapped under the baby cradling it's head in her elbow and it's hand on it's bottom and feet. The other curved over to add extra support to it's head. "Light."

"She was born a light baby." Elfman never once allowed his gaze to move. A brilliant father.

"P-p-pretty bitty!" Levy face palmed inwardly. She still wasn't cured of her social ineptitude.

"Stuttering..." Elfman blinked at Levy who blushed her neck shrinking as she tried to turtle away.

"W-what w-wrong?" Levy whispered.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just... remember someone like you." Elfman said with a nod. He was beginning to look nervous.

Without realizing it though Levy had begun to bounce. She stopped abruptly turning to Mirajane. "H-here."

Mirajane brightened taking her niece before handing Rosie to Elfman. "Lisanna I think Levy will be visiting more often," she looked to Levy. "Won't you?"

"I-If wan m-m-me to."

With a laugh Mirajane turned to Elfman. "I had better take her to get a check up."

"Right." Elfman bounced Rosie. "I'll see you around. Later Levy."

"B-bye." Levy bowed to him, then Lisanna stiffly walking out of the room.

"You did good!" Mirajane commented closing the door as the two ladies stood in the hall. "For being around a guy when you have that fear, good job Levy."

"I wanted to faint."

"I'm happy you didn't!" Mirajane checked her watch. "Let's get you checked out, then you can hurry back to your library."

XxX

Levy tapped Gajeel's shoulder through the bookshelf. His hand snapped up grabbing hers. She'd just returned from her checkup and found him sleeping peacefully against one of the shelves.

"It-it's just me!" Levy promised. "Y-you f-fell asleep. I-it's almost two i-in the a-a-afternoon."

"Right." Gajeel leaned forward his raspy voice in it's quieted state as she knew it to be.

"I j-just got back fr-from the hostp-ital." Levy leaned her back against the bookcase tucking her knees to her chest. "A-all good."

"Great."

"Uh..."

"I'm leaving, don't worry."

"N-no. Said you could s-stay before." Levy gripped her soft skirt. "W... lunch."

"Lunch?"

"T-tomorrow." Levy crunched her brow. she had to go through. "Wh-what do you eat?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I... I want to m-make something... w-we're friends. I-I make things f-f-for my friends."

"You're serious."

"Ah- ahuh." Levy shut her eyes waiting for a response.

"Anything." Gajeel muttered. "I eat anything."

Levy thought for a moment, he was almost like a goat in that way. She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Levy tucked in her neck. "N-nothing!"

Gajeel went silent. "Whatever."

"C-can I ask you q-questions about y-yourself?"

"Do what you want."

"W-what animals d-do you l-like? W-what's your f-f-favorite?"

"Panthers." Gajeel said.

"D-do you h-have act-tivities?"

"I make stuff."

"W-what stuff?"

"Long lasting."

"..."

"...You?"

"M-me?!"

"Animals."

Levy though for a moment before realizing what he was asking. "Oh... um... cat's. T-they're smart and s-soft." Levy twiddled with a loose thread. "Th... they sleep beside you... and... are really cute..."

Gajeel didn't answer to that or ask another question.

"S-so lunch t-t-tomorrow!" Levy bit her lip. "T-twelve. I-I'll make a l-l-lot. You b-be-better come!"

She'd never been straight up and forceful before. It was embarrassing.

"Fine." The shelf shifted as Gajeel moved. "Hitting the sack. I'll be gone before you close up."

"O-okay." Levy nodded. Then she thought. She realized she'd never seen his face before. Thinking again she realized that not knowing what he looked like face wise might have made conversations easier. "I-I'm going to... r-read." She stood up walking away.

_'He likes panthers? Such a pretty cat! I... I though he'd say a lion or something.' _She smiled slightly. It was nice learning new things. _'Maybe I'll try to get him something with a panther like thing or something.'_ She shook her head. _'No way, he might not like that. Would he laugh at me? Laugh? I've never heard him laugh before.'_

Curiously she looked back at gap between the shelves his boots jutted out from. Then she giggled. _'Maybe one day. I wonder what his laugh sounds like.' _

The image of a grizzly laughing filled her mind and she covered her mouth as she felt herself about to burst out laughing. _'Will he sound like a grizzly bear?' _She stared at his boots. _'One day... One day I'll know.'_

**Shoujo: Sorry again! Next week will be on time.**

**Reaper: Definitely! **

**Gajeel: A panther?**

**Levy: It makes sense.**

**Panther Lily: You got somethin' to say.**

**Gajeel: When the hell did you get here?**

**Reaper: I invited him! Look at the cutie patootie! Adorbable straw!**

**Shoujo: There's her crazy spot.**

**Levy: Reviewers-**

**lexie loves anime: Hahahah! Thank you for the rhyme we loved it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Ulcaasi: Ikr. And yes she did! New achievement unlocked, talked to man! Yeah Gajeel's one of the scariest but not the hardest to talk to! But no, he doesn't make people comfortable. Thank you for reviewing! And we'll try hard again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**orileynosmosis42: Thanks you so much! We're happy you love it! And we try to keep them in character. Sorry for the OOCness of elfman it's hard to do him sometimes. We're happy you're excited for new chapters! Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reviewing! **

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: No problem! (Reaper: I'm a potter fan myself! Speaking of which I need to reread the books. It's been two years I think! Need to freshen up!) Thank you for your enthusiasm! Thank you for reviewing and we hope you liked the chapter!**

**Special thanks to everyone who followed/favorited: nellikins, Ryuk2118, JessMarie13, Artycomicfangirl, IxiaLiliana, LunaSquid, Chocolatebunny-san, and SaphireEyedDreamCatcher. Thanks to the readers for reading this as well! **

**Shoujo: Updates every Friday! **

**Lily: I'm staying to make sure no one acts stupid.**

**Reaper: Yay! I'm happy!**

**Levy: Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoujo: YO everyone! Let's get down to business**

**Reaper: TO DEAFEAT THE HUNS**

**Shoujo: *Starts to sing the whole song***

**Lily: Is this normal?**

**Reaper: Its lunch time for the two love birds!**

**Gajeel: I swear with you two. **

**Levy: L-love birds?**

**Lily: My question is unanswered! **

**Reaper: On a Tropical Island underneath the molten lava moon~ **

**Shoujo: We don't own Fairy Tail or the characters!**

**Lily: You are ignoring me!**

**The Shrimp and the Beast**

Levy's heart beat quickly as she walked around the library thinking about lunch. Basket in hand she lugged it. Maybe she'd gone just a tiny bit over board in making it. Sure she'd made, what... fifteen sandwiches... each one a different taste. And sure she'd brought one of every fruit she could find. Sure she'd made several types of rice... and well a chocolate cake... and some chips... and a pie... okay maybe she went a bit overboard. She had only ever cooked for her family. And made tea for her friends.

She blushed heavily remembering the scene.

_"S-so lunch t-t-tomorrow!" Levy bit her lip. "T-twelve. I-I'll make a l-l-lot. You b-be-better come!"_

_She'd never been straight up and forceful before. It was embarrassing._

_"Fine." The shelf shifted as Gajeel moved._

Levy constantly looked at the clock nervously waiting for twelve to come. Would he actually show up? Would he find her weird for packing so much? She'd never had a male friend before. Guys always intimidated her. They were stronger, taller, and braver then her. Some of her female friends were manly, but it was also thanks to them that she'd survived with the small amount of injuries she had. If bullies came, so did her friends. Watching a scary movie, they were there. When she broke her arm falling from the school library's step ladder, laughing as they signed her cast.

Opening the library she ran to the desk dropping the basket on the counter top with a boom.

Panthers. He'd said he liked panthers. Standing up she walked around. Turning down an isle she bent down scanning the shelf carefully she read each title until she found the book with 121 pages. Panthers. All about panthers. Maybe she could read up a bit until twelve rolled around. Walking back to the counter, book in hand, she planted herself in her chair opening the first page.

Her mind wouldn't work though. It wouldn't sink in. She was too worried. Worried that she'd end up being made fun of by a new friend. Worried she'd make a fool of herself by being a failure in cooking.

That worry made the time move along so much slower. When twelve finally reached she lept from her seat nervously nearly collapsing as her legs shook under her. Picking up the basket she lugged it to the dimly lit shelves. She didn't hear anything as she slipped into her side peaking through the cracks.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy whispered as she began to take out the food.

"Yeah?"

"G-good you're h-here… I-I made s-sandwiches… I-I didn't k-know what t-to make s-so I j-just thought maybe something s-simple." By simple she meant, kitchen. Yes she basically made everything in her kitchen. She placed the sandwiches in between the shelves, clearing away some of the books so he could get them. Levy put various ones up unsure of what he'd eat. "I-I made some d-dessert and... sn-snacks."

The library was silent. Levy would probably having a spastic breakdown if one of them didn't say something intelligent.

"So... G-Gajeel... d-do you like books?" She put a bag of chips beside the sandwiches. She put up a coke can on the shelf. Waiting, she sighed when she heard rustling meaning he'd taken the food, and a clang as the coke was pulled to the other side of the shelves.

"No..." He said as there was a crunch. Crackle and a fizzle meant the soda was opened.

_I'm losing him!_ "Oh… y-yesterday you s-said something about m-making l-long lasting things... w-will you... tell... me wh-which things?"

"Whatever people need." Gajeel said. "Metal most of the time."

Levy grabbed a sandwich for herself nibbling on it. She didn't think he'd ever said that much to her. "Uh... um... d-do you... like movies?"

"Anything scary." He stated.

_'Oh... oh no, not horror movies... I hate horror movies!' _Levy's sandwich was being nibbled away as she opened some juice she'd brought for herself.

"Why don't you answer some of your own questions?"

Another long statment. Levy smiled to herself. Maybe she was getting closer to him. "Um... well I do l-like books. A-and I'm not g-good at making things... I like funny movies."

"Weird."

Levy blushed. _'He said weird! I'm weird?!' _"W-what do you mean?"

"I thought you like movies with animals." Gajeel crunched on some chips as he spoke. "The ones where they talk and die."

The blunette was nearly crying as she remembered the part of her childhood when she'd stopped watching those types of movies. It was after a kid had made fun of her for bawling like a baby when the two dogs died in Where the Red Fern Grows. Yet he himself had been sobbing his eyes out. Masculinity had to be preserved. Her brothers had once tricked her into watching Marley and Me, she hadn't spoken to them for five months after that.

"I... I know... I'm not good at making things... but... do you want some... rice, c-cake, or pie?"

"What kind?"

"D-double chocolate cake. A-a-apple pie. W-white rice and w-wild rice."

"I'll have some cake."

"O-okay!" Levy pulled out a plastic knife grabbing out the small plastic container. She'd only made a small cake. She wasn't completely ridiculous. She sliced it pulled out a napkin and sliding it over the shelves. Turning away she waited for him to say something.

"Good."

Holding back a cheer Levy took a small piece for herself. Tasting the chocolate she'd worked so hard to enhance the flavor of. It was almost like a date. _'Date.' _Levy coughed blushing.

"You dying?"

"N-no!" Levy responded. A date? Where had that come from? She shook her head. No they were friends, nothing more. She downed some juice letting out some breath as she used her sleeve to wipe her mouth blush still on her face. "I-I'm fine!"

She put down the cake smacking her cheeks. She was just over thinking. It was probably because she was thankful he saved her and talked to her. Again she slapped her cheeks.

"Thanks." Gajeel said interrupting Levy's thoughts.

"N-no problem." Levy packed up the rest of the lunch. "I-I guess I'll go manage the desk." She took a lighter basket back to her desk. Maybe she'd drop by and offer some of it to Lucy and Juvia.

When Juvia's name came to mind Levy's phone buzzed off. A message that was... yes, from Juvia.

_'Levy will not believe it! Gray-sama has asked Juvia to dinner!' _

Giggling Levy shook her head. Juvia was dating, so was Lucy, Erza was engaged. Cana was traveling with her special someone. Mirajane... Mirajane was... she wasn't with anyone. She said she had no time for love but maybe she just didn't want to deal with that.

_'Mirajane... find your someone special someday.' _

She turned back deciding to read the book she'd pulled off the shelf earlier. Panthers were waiting.

**Reaper: Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together~**

**Shoujo: We hope you poops enjoyed this chapter!**

**Lily: Is this normal?**

**Reaper: Yes it is Lily! I need hero! I'm holding onto a hero to the morning light!**

**Shoujo: He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be larger then life!**

**Levy: Oh dear, this is becoming a problem.**

**Gajeel: I hate you both so much.**

**Lily: Reviewers...**

**ButterflyWritemist: We'll try! Thank you for being so polite about it! Luckily the reviewers on this story are polite! We're happy you like the story and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Ulcaasi: Someone's got to wrangle Gajeel. (Lily: Someone who appreciates a me!/ Reaper: Yeah, Shoujo can handle things but she's... flamboyant?) Thank you for your edits! We always enjoy hearing from you! Hope you enjoyed!**

**lexie loves anime: (Reaper: I just imagined Gajeel saying 'I do you' to Levy in a serious tone! Hahahah! Omg! I sometimes misread words as curse words, so don't worry.) But yeah it happens sometimes, it's always fun to see what our brain says. Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed!**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: (Reaper: *Blushes* I'm just a person. Shoujo: We're people who apologize sometimes, a lot of sometimeses!) Here you go! We're happy you liked the chapter and hope you like this one the same! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Special Thanks to those who followed/favorited: fsrm, auorara99, LilyTheTsundere, NerdBird38, kikyokyoyahibari, ViciousBluesummers, Red moon95, Coolanime14, ButterflyWritemist, Animeylovers, AirieDLokie, year-of-the-panda, and Go to bed (your name speaks to me right now. I'm supposed to be going to bed.) Thanks to all the readers as well! **

**Lily: They thank you for committing if even for only a few chapters.**

**Reaper: Be here next week and we introduce a new character! **

**Shoujo: New, new, new! New character time bro-hahs!**

**Gajeel: Who?**

**Shoujo: It's glomping time!**

**Reaper: Hah, you wish you knew!**

**Levy: Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reaper: It's Friday, field trip day badump badump ba!**

**Shoujo: Updating time! Hecka yeah! **

**Lily: I'm interested to see how this story will develope. **

**Levy: New character right?**

**Gajeel: Just start already. **

**Shoujo: We don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

_"I just need you to watch him, just for a few weeks, maybe a few months." _

"Ericca! I-I-I'm not good with children!" Levy gripped her house phone pacing around her apartment living room. "Please don't! Please, I'm begging you!"

_"Oooooohhhh, well um...hmm. Op. Yup, just look out your front door!"_

"Y-you didn't p-please tell me you didn't!" Levy swallowed walking to her door, right next to her bookshelf. "Ericca?"

There was a click from the other side of the phone as Ericca hung up. Levy swallowed pulling open the door, on the steps leading to the next floor sat a dark haired five year old. His skin was flawless brown and his eyes were dark charcoal. He rested his head in his hands pouting. He wore se jean shorts and a longsleeve black shirt. The hair he had was short and didn't even go past the top of his neck.

He turned to Levy in a bored stare.

"My momma said I have ta stay with you."

Levy nodded as she started at her cousin's son. "A-are y-you Li-Lily?"

"Yeah."

"I-It's nice."

"It's girly and stupid."

"You s-should come in."

No bags. No tooth brush, no clothes, no instructions. Basically Levy had been left with a time bomb.

Now if you, the reader, yes we mean you, are confused, you are right to be. Ericca was Levy's cousin on her mom's side. As in Jet and Droy's cousin. Ericca wasn't the most dependable human. She drank, partyed, smoked, gambled, and had lots of sex. She was also, sadly, a high school dropout.

And she was in major debt. Every now and then she'd leave Lily at someone's place for weeks, monnths, or sometimes a year at a time. The shortest amount being three days. Levy had only watched him one other time, when he'd been left at her parents house. They'd been busy and Jet and Droy had been helpless so she'd done the best she could only he'd been about seven months old and a lot more needy at that time.

People might be confused on how he'd become so stoic, but then, not having a proper parent or guardian probably taught him how to fend.

That brings us to present.

Levy had been leaving later since her trip to the hospital. It was nearly ten in the afternoon and she still had yet to head off. Of course now that she had to take care of Lily. She realized her meager funds she lived off weren't going to cut it.

On the way to the library she'd have to pick up a paper and look in the wanted ads.

"I... n-need to g-go to work." Levy said. "Y-You come with."

"Whatever." Lily shrugged as Levy rushed around for her things.

The bluenette glanced at him, she was never good with kids. Especially not the quiet ones. Ericca knew that. "How could she?"

"What?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" Levy laughed shoving her lunch in her bag. "G-Grab what you n-need. Going all d-day."

"You're weird." Lily looked around Levy's house before his eyes stopped on the panther book she'd brought with her from the library. "Panthers?"

Levy clasped her hands. "Yeah... a-a friend of m-mine likes them."

"I like them too." His hands lifted the book off of her coffee table and he looked at her sending her a silent question.

"D-Do you want to read it?"

Lily nodded his gaze returning to the book as he walked to Levy who stood beside the front door.

Levy lived in a building that had been built nearly twenty years before. Some cracks had appeared in the walls, the stairs were dusty and bugs appeared too many times in Levy's apartment on the third story. But it was comfortable.

Together the duo walked down the steps their footsteps echoing. The left the building only to be hit with a bright ray of sunlight. Lily used the book to hide his eyes as he kicked pebbles letting them skid down the pavement. Levy watched him with interest as he kicked one that flew into the grass on the side. His shoulders sagged then he found another and begun to repeat his actions from before.

She smiled softly, his mature actions were only a bit of him created from the life he'd lived. He could be just like any child.

"Stop." Lily grabbed her wrist yanking her to a stop as a car raced by.

Levy froze for a moment before everything slammed her. "Oh my gosh, I was almost hit by a car!"

"Do you get hurt a lot?" Lily asked turning to her with his angry looking eyes.

"H-How did you k-know?!" Levy gasped. "Well... f-for these past f-few weeks I've b-been okay."

"You're really weird." He muttered.

It was then Levy noticed that he hadn't let go of her wrist. In fact his grip was tight, almost like he was afraid she'd leave him. _'He's lonely.'_ She pushed her bag onto her shoulder so it hung without her arms help. Then she used her free hand to pat Lily's head gently.

"What are you doing?"

Levy jumped yanking her hand back as she realized what she'd done. "S-sorry."

Lily looked to his hand pulling it away before his moved it to his book. He stared at the crosswalk they waited by, cars zoomed to and from. Levy swallowed turning away from him when the light turned green for them to move forward once more.

They wasted no time. Fifteen minutes later the stood on the front steps of the library. Levy had been sure to grab a paper on the way there. She needed to find a job.

She unlocked the door to let her five year old companion in. He hurried in stopping as the library was pushed in front of him. When Levy followed she found him twirling slowly as he took in all the shelves and books the library contained.

"Y-you can go look." She told him. "N-No one ever comes in h-here anyway. Well, no one t-that wants to read."

Lily blinked nodding as he stumbled running to look at the books on each isle. Levy went to the front desk dropping her things. When she sat her fingers started to drum on the desk. Boredom. She'd really never been bored before. Perhaps since she had begun to expect it, she was waiting for Gajeel to show up. He was the only one who would come to the library. The only one Levy knew as more then a stranger. Cana wasn't there anymore. None of Levy's other friends ever showed up.

"Who are you?" Levy jumped to her feet as she heard a familiar gruff voice retort to the question.

"None of your business kid."

_'Gajeel!'_ Levy raced to the isle she always sat at, She saw the back half of Lily as he peered around the corner at Gajeel.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy asked as Lily's head popped up, his entire body was on the side of the bookshelf Levy normally sat on. He looked at her in confusion as she sat down. "Lily... th-this is Gajeel. G-Gajeel t-this is Lily."

She was surprise to realize she didn't know either of their last names. But she was happy that Gajeel had appeared earlier then normal.

"L-Lily, Gajeel is the one w-who likes panthers."

The kid slid so he was no longer in Levy's line of sight. But she heard two voices on the other side.

"You like panthers?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Gajeel responded.

"Why would you come to a library?"

"I don't know."

"Why would you get so many piercings?"

"Because I can."

"What if they get ripped out?"

"You ask a lot of questions, hey shrimp, what's with the kid?"

"H-His mother... she's busy. N-N-Needed someone to w-watch him for a few d-days."

"So your mom baled." Gajeel muttered.

"She does it all the time." Lily responded. "You didn't answer my question though."

"If they got ripped out they'd hurt a lot." Gajeel said and the shelf jolted.

Levy was in shock. They'd talked for longer then she'd ever heard either speak. And it was almost like they'd formed some weird connection between the abnormal questions and their combined like of panthers.

"L-Lily did you f-find a book?"

"Not yet."

"Y-You should look m-more."

The blunette had something she wanted to ask Gajeel.

Lily popped up from the other side of the shelf looking at Levy out of the corner of his eye before walking off to find something to read. That same lonely look. Levy would have to figure out how to fix it later.

"G-Gajeel... uh, um... the-the guys that... hurt you, a-are they still after you?"

Gajeel was silent for a bit. "Probably."

"I-Is that why you come here s-so much?"

"Mostly."

"M-Mostly?"

"I'm hitting the sack."

"Oh... okay." Disappointment? Why was she disappointed so much? Had she been hoping to talk to him that much?

"The kid."

"Oh, Lily? W-what about him?"

Levy jumped as a hand patted her head through the shelf.

"Watch out for him."

_'His hand... so... warm.' _Levy's eyes closed enjoying the gentle pat until his hand was pulled away. _'I was afraid of him when we first met... now I can't even understand my original fear. He's really nice.' _

Levy found herself not wanting to leave her spot. But there would always be tomorrow.

**Reaper: Cuddle bunnies! **

**Shoujo: We got cuteness and fluffy stuff!**

**Gajeel: Give me something to do other then lay around.**

**Levy: They're probably working on it.**

**Reaper: Yes, you'll be awesome soon.**

**Shoujo: We'll have stuff happen eventually. **

**Lily: I'm a little kid...**

**Reaper: You're an awesome little kid! **

**Shoujo: reviewers!**

**Ulcaasi: Yeah we're all over the place with songs. And he's there mostly to keep from getting into needless fights with certain people who will be explained about later. And there is another reason that he's there but for now that remains a secret. (Reaper: By slipped into her side we meant when she moved to her side of the bookshelf that they always sit by).Thanks you for always reviewing and editing our mistakes! We hope you liked this chapter and the ones to come.**

**lexie loves anime: We all love self insert, especially when a character makes us angry and we want to enter the world just to hit them before shoving them up to the person we want them with and making our dreams reality. (Reaper: Panda! I love pandas! (^w^)) Thanks you for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: We're happy you think she's cute! (Shoujo: Any time!) We're very happy you loved the chapter and are enthusiastic about the story! Hopefully this chapter is loved all the same and thanks you for reviewing!**

**Go to bed: We always make sure to thank the people who read our stories! We love the idea of people enjoying them. Yeah animal movies are fun but at the same time after watching one you want to rip out your heart because of all the feels. Thanks you for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Coolanime14: Thanks you and here's the update! Thanks for reviewing and we hope you liked the chapter! (Reaper: don't worry, updates every week!)**

**Guest: Aw thank you for the compliment! And their meeting won't happen for a little while. They'll meet face to face because of a certain reason but we want Levy to develop her feelings first. Thanks you for reviewing and we hope you liked the chapter!**

**kandypops26: Thanks you! It's supposed to be awkward, and we're happy you think it's cute! (Shoujo: Reaper is crazy about updating weekly. She's always on my case. It's tiring to hear her nag sometimes./ Reaper: Hehe! I just want to pleas you guys!) Thanks for reviewing and we hope you liked the chapter!**

**Special thanks to those who followed/favorited: Lady Blue Midnight, mimmakoka, writingthedayaway, HazelFireSky, thedesinja, and kandypops26. Thanks to the readers as well for reading our story every week! **

**Reaper: I'm gonna cry! We have so many supportive people! **

**Lily: Will I eventually get to do something.**

**Shoujo: Maybe.**

**Gajeel: There better be some action soon. **

**Levy: You guys review if you want. **

**ShoujoReaper: Updates every Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shoujo: Yo! Fellow fanfictioners! U guys enjoying summer?**

**Reaper: Yes! The time of staying inside and enjoying food! (However I wake up at like six every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to run with my mom)**

**Lily: At least someone is properly training their body.**

**Levy: I just read books during the summer.**

**Gajeel: All the seasons seem the same to me.**

**Shoujo: Uh... Okay then? **

**Reaper: Okay quick thing guys, if you like book fanart (at this moment things such as the Warrior Cat series and Lorien Legacies) you should check out my accounts on deviantart and tumblr. I'm planning to do fanart for another book series but don't know what to do at the moment. If you guys have a suggestion send me a message. I'm ExecutionReaper on both sites. **

**Levy: Oooo you draw?**

**Gajeel: Just get on with it.**

**Lily: I've been asked to say that they don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

**The Shrimp and the Beast**

The first night Lily spent at Levy's had been uneventful as expected. He didn't watch TV, he didn't pester her for anything, when she gave him his dinner he didn't question what he was eating. And when she showed him the guest room with a queen sized bed he said goodnight and crawled under the covers. She spent the rest of the night flipping through the yellow pages searching for something she could do.

Nothing seemed to work. The next day the two road the bus to the doctor's office.

Levy waited for Mirajane to come back with the results for her check up. Lily who sat in the chair next to the bed. So far Levy had recieved the same result, she was fine but she should take things slow. If the results were the same then there would be no need for Levy to continue seeing Mirajane. Oddly that made her sad. She should be happy she wouldn't need to worry about symptoms or anything like that but... she would miss spending time with the white haired beauty.

Returning her mind to the present, Levy realized she needed to address the elephant in the room, and that was: the awkward silence that always came between her and Lily. The kid was sitting with the panther book in hand each page being turned after ten minutes passed.

"S-so Lily how are y-you liking it h-here?" Levy asked fiddling with her naturally blue hair.

"It's weird." Lily replied. Such a straight answer. Levy sweated. She didn't have the social aptitude to keep finding new conversation topics.

"S-so… do you like library?" Levy asked this time looking down at the plain white floor.

"It's okay. That guy with the piercings... is okay." Lily said as levy smiled with a nod.

"On his arms right?"

"And his face." Lily said and Levy held up her hand.

"P-Please don't talk ab-bout that anymore!"

"About what?"

"F... Face." Levy whispered her head dipping into her shoulders.

"What Gajeel's face? Does it scare you or something?"

"N-No... Gajeel's a good person... I-I-I... never... face."

"Wait." Lily closed the panther book turning to Levy. "You've _never _seen his face?"

"N-Not exactly."

"Why do you say he's a good person then?"

Levy was about to say then she realized, if he really had done what she thought he had, and he was trying to not be noticed for it, he wouldn't want extra attention drawn to himself.

"R-Reasons."

Lily shook his head going back to his book.

"Sorry for the wait." Mirajane entered the room with a soft smile. That didn't change what her face was saying though.

"Mirajane, what's wrong?" Levy asked.

The woman laughed halfheartedly shaking her head. "Nothing, nothing at all. Why would you think somethings wrong?"

Levy spoke clearly. "You're on the verge of tears."

Mirajane scoffed gently, shaking her head. "Nothings wrong."

"Mirajane." Levy tilted her head her voice soft, worry filling it.

The woman kept shaking her head before a tear rolled down her face. "L-Let's just get this over with so you can go home. I doubt you want to stay her much longer-"

"Mirajane." Levy said with the same inflection in her voice. She wanted to help out her friend.

The blue eyed woman looked at Levy before more tears fell down her cheeks. Unsure of what to say Levy simply opened her arms for a hug that Mirajane accepted.

Minutes passed as she sobbed, Levy's shoulder became soaked with tears. A confused Lily glanced from his book to the two a question clearly written on his face.

"Now what's wrong, M-Mira?" Levy made sure to use the nickname, she wanted to get closer to new people.

Mirajane sniffed drying her eyes as she pulled away. "I... I have this childhood friend. Well he's always doing crazy things that people think of as ways for him to get attention when really he's the sweetest and most caring person I know. He helped me out of the crash when..."

Levy knew what she was going to say. When Lisanna was hurt.

"Anyway I was working with a patient whose son had eaten too many crowns when I saw him ride by on a bed, he was covered in blood and pale as could be. He looked like he was in so much pain. I wanted to help but was forbidden to. His grandfather came in and is sitting out there right now, and I have no idea what his condition is. I'm fearing for the worst. Apparently he saw some women being assaulted by four men and stepped in. The thing was there were more guys appearing and they over powered him. The women escaped and called the police but by the time they got there the attackers were gone." Mirajane broke into tears once again. "I just don't get why he always has to be the hero!"

"I... I'm so sor- I'm here for you Mira." Levy vowed. She would have apologized, but what would that have done, she could only be sure to tell Mirajane that was ready to help at any moment.

"Thanks." Mira smiled eyes puffy and red.

"Do you mind if I ask... what was your friends name?"

"Name? Laxus, Laxus Drayer."

Beast of Fairy Tail's football team. The one person that terrified the other players when he hit the field. Levy had met him only once. His cold staring eyes in the silence was enough to make her realize he was the one who would decide what happened.

"I- I should tell you about your results. I'm not supposed to bring personal problems to the work place." Mirajane cleared her throat taking a deep breath as she dried her eyes.

Positive. Every single test said Levy was cleared and able to return to her normal life, taking it easy still of course. She couldn't over work herself and she had to be more aware of her surroundings. The blunette was leaving with Lily trailing behind when she noticed a small man with a serious expression.

_'Is he Laxus' grandfather?' _Her mind echoed. Not wanting to stop and chat (after all what would she say?) Levy moved past the man, that was until he looked up and called out to Lily.

"Boy, is that a book about panthers?"

Lily appeared slightly startled as he turned to the older man. "Me?"

"Who else?"

"Yes sir."

"My grandson loves big cats. I myself am more of a smaller animal man."

"Really?" Lily appeared completely uninterested in the conversation.

"L-Lily we should go, g-goodbye sir."

"Why do you stutter dear?"

Levy realized he meant her and looked at the floor. "I-I don't kn-know."

"Don't look down, keep your eyes up. Face things head on." The man took a swig from a bottle he was holding in one hand. "That's something I told my grandson once, I fear he took it way too seriously." He laughed with a raspy voice shaking his head. "Look at the mess the idiot's gotten himself into now. He should find a nice girl, settle down, and stop pulling these stupid stunts."

"A-Are you the g-gr-grandfather of Laxus Drayer?"

"It appears my reputation precedes me. Makarov, you may call me Makarov young lady. Now, tell me your names."

"Lily." Lily stated.

"L-Levy." Levy bowed low. "Ple-Pleasure to meet you!"

"You as well." Makarov nodded. Then he rubbed his chin. "Levy, last name Mcgarden?"

"Y-Yes sir, h-h-how did you know?"

Makarov laughed louder. "Your the one then? I've been wanting to meet you for a while, a few of my children mentioned you."

"Children?"

"I run a dojo, there are a few masters of various different martial arts who show up every now and the, I mostly teach self defense. There's a girl around your age, very skilled at most forms of fighting. Best at Kendo and fencing. She says you're not that strong. Erza Scarlett. You know her yes?"

"Y-Yes! Erza is a cl-close friend of mine. She helped me through middle and h-high school. Well her, L-Lucy, and Juvia."

"Lucy's our strongest Krav Maga disciple. Juvia is wonderful at Karate. Powerful woman, honest hearts. You have a good group of friends, be thankful for them." Makarov took another drink looking to Lily. "Now what about you? Do you know any of the people we just mentioned?"

"No sir." Lily replied seemingly lost.

Levy walked over to him bending down so she was at his height. "How about we go see them tomorrow? A few of them know children around your age."

"I don't play with others." Lily looked at the floor. Levy realized something, he probably had never had a friend before.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to talk to them."

Lily looked at Levy narrowing his eyes. "You're not stuttering."

The blunette hadn't even noticed it herself. "I'm... I'm not." Levy smiled wider turning to Makarov. "Thank you very much. You were very insightful."

Makarov waved his hand nonchalantly but he nodded closing his eyes.

"I hope your grandson, Laxus, recovers." Levy bowed patting Lily's back for him to do the same. As they left the hospital, Levy realized that never before in a public place had she felt so calm.

The blunette looked to Lily who was fixated on the floor. He looked up at her shrugging his shoulders.

"What?"

Levy simply smiled giggling while he tried to glare at her. Together they road to the library.

Gajeel didn't come that day, Levy laid her head down on the desk. She was lonely without him, but not worried. She'd see him again.

**Shoujo: Chapter 9!**

**Reaper: Sorry Gajeel wasn't in it. I kind of wanted to make sure Levy grew and was able to have more relationships with other people as well. More characters will be here next chapter too. **

**Lily: Relationships are important. **

**Levy: They really are. Fairy Tail is a family!**

**Gajeel: I don't even care.**

**Shoujo: Reviewers-**

**lexie loves anime: (Reaper: You and I are in agreement!) Sadly for you waiting for their meeting it will be a bit. But we plan to make it a great one. We've already conversed and decided how it will go down. No spoilers though! Yup they touched! And let's be honest the more people grow together the more enjoyable it is when they finally get together! Because then you know for certain they love each other. And don't worry it sounded fine to us! Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed!**

**Ulcaasi: Yeah we wanted something different. (Reaper: My fault, I just view the exceeds as a bunch of kiddys who can kick butt when they want! I'm happy it's unique though!) Thanks for telling us about our spelling mishap! Thinking back it was a stupid mistake! Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed!**

**Chocolatebunny-san: We're happy you love it! And thank you for thinking it's cute! Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed it! **

**RavenofSilver: It's great that you're enjoying the story! (Shoujo: Sorry about your stutter! We understand meeting new people is tough!) Though we'll thank you again, thank you for favoriting this story! (Reaper: I hum songs all the time, and don't even get me started on hearing background music playing when I walk!) Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed!**

**JellyBeanBubbles: Hehe! We love your enthusiasm! Well black and white goes with anything and the animals you named are beautiful and cute! (Shoujo: Maybe he does, maybe not. *Grins evilly*) And here is the new chapter. (Reaper: Omg I love One Piece! One of those awesome shows that people over look too often!) Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed!**

**Coolanime14: Thank you kind dude! (Reaper: I call everyone dude, hope you're not offended.) Here's that update! Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed!**

**laluniea: We're happy you love it! Thanks for your review, again, we hope for your enjoyment!**

**Special thanks to those who followed/favorited: JellyBeanBubbles, BlueIronLily, BIGDOG WITH IRON, Jay Jay Newton, and Kjns. Thanks to the readers as well. **

**ShoujoReaper: *Fire confetti cannons.* Thanks for the fifty followers! **

**Reaper: I'm not worthy! **

**Shoujo: And only after 8 chapters! You guys are awesome, thank you!**

**Lily: Right? **

**Gajeel: Can't a guy sleep?!**

**Reaper: Again, I do draw fanart if you guys want me to draw some! Check out my drawings and see if you want to ask. If I haven't seen the show/movie you ask for or read the book I'll do my best. (I'm not that great at mimicking other people's styles so sorry if it's a flop.)**

**Shoujo: Review if you guys want but you don't have to!**

**Levy: Updates every Friday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shoujo: What time is it?**

**Reaper: Eleventeen!**

**Lily: But the time says-**

**Gajeel: That wasn't even a number Einstein!**

**Levy: Maybe they are just happy?**

**Reaper: I want chocolate...**

**Shoujo: We don't own Fairy Tail or the characters!**

"You said your name was Lily." Lucy bent down beside the child while Levy stood a foot away watching the scene unfold.

When she'd called her blonde friend the night before about them and a few others getting together for a play date the excitement was obvious in her voice. Lucy agreed to ask Natsu to come along and her cousin Wendy. Both with their siblings who were around Lily's age.

A lovely girl with short, white hair and brown eyes frowned as she looked Lily up and down. She wore a pretty pink tang-top strap dress and a pink bow was tied around her waist.

A boy with vibrant blue hair never took his eyes off the little girl as he nervously messed with the hem of his shirt. He wore a green backpack and a white hoodie, with a pair of black tennis shoes and jean shorts hitting his knees.

"We're happy to meet you." Lucy continued. Natsu, who stood a few yards away, waved over the blue haired boy. The boy reluctantly moved his eyes still stuck on the little girl. Leaning down Natsu whispered something in the kid's ear causing him to blush and shake his head. "Natsu quit teasing him!" Lucy snapped at her boyfriend who raised his hands in surrender.

"This little one here is Carla." Lucy waved her hand over the white haired girl and then jabbing her thumb at the young boy she said, "he's Happy. Weird name, I know, but seeing how his older brother has the mindset of a fourth grader I think what he's called is something you shouldn't worry about."

Levy sat down in the grass sliding forward so she was next to Lily. "Why don't you go say hello?" She asked.

Lily looked at her his eyebrows slanted more then usual. "Is that what you would do?"

The blunette smiled. "Probably not, but you shouldn't copy me. I'm... too scared to do the most basic of things."

"Your name's Lily?" Carla moved forward shouldering Lucy aside, the blonde rolled her eyes before standing up to join Natsu.

Lily gave a jerky nod, not speaking a word.

"Not very talkative?" The seven year old girl spoke like an adult with a maturity to match. "Good. Conversation isn't a strong point for me. I'll be doing something different from you. Don't bother me no matter what happens."

The girl turned, nose in the air as she walked away. That's when Happy joined Lily and Levy, six eyes watching the girl go a few yards away.

"Isn't she perfect?" Happy sighed. "She's so pretty."

"You like her?" Levy giggled. "That's very sweet."

"Oh please." Lucy muttered walking over so she could crouch next to Levy. "He does nothing but talk about how much he loves her and how he wants to marry her one day."

"No one asked you stupid head!" Happy stuck his tongue out ducking behind Levy when Lucy snatched her hand out.

"Get over here you brat and we'll see just how stupid I am." The blonde growled.

Levy looked at Lily who stood a few feet away looking uncomfortable.

"I actually meant to ask you this before." Lucy sighed standing up. "See... today's the first day Natsu and I have had off to spend with just each other in quite some time. And... well..."

"You want me to watch them for you?" Levy finished surprising Lucy.

"Uh, yeah. If you don't mind." Maybe it was the fact that Levy was speaking so calmly about the subject, or that Levy had actually wanted to watch the kids when she'd always said she always said she was terrible with them., but something shocked Lucy about her friends.

"Thanks Levy." Natsu called as Lucy tugged him by an arm.

"You can count on me Natsu!" Levy smiled calling back.

That again shocked Lucy and the charcoal eyes Natsu had stared in awe even as they moved away.

"When did she start talking to me?" Natsu asked and Lucy shook her head shrugging.

"Happy," Levy turned to the child behind her who was nervously watching his older brother leave.

"Yeah?" He asked eyes full of worry.

"See Lily?" She jerked her head at him.

"Y-Yeah?" Happy nodded.

"He's not very good at talking with people. I don't know if he will talk to you, but will you try talking with him. He doesn't have any friends."

"Sure." Happy again nodded slowly walking over to Lily shoving his hands in his pockets.

Levy stood up stretching.

Carla sat towards the top of a grassy slope that fell down at a sharp angle. But Levy was supposed to watch the kids, she had to keep the unsocial girl around the other two.

"Won't you join us?" Levy asked panting as she climbed the hill twenty feet slanted.

"I said I was busy." Carla sniffed crossing her arms. Obviously she hadn't been doing anything.

"I'm sure they'd love to play with you. Especially Happy." Levy looked down at the two boys, relieved to see Lily talking. Even if he did appear to be almost yelling at Happy.

"You mean that weird guy who drools over me? No thanks." Carla was trying to hide it, but her eyes were begging to be invited. She did want to join in. It must have been pride that kept her from doing so.

"Why don't you want to play with them?"

"Look at them." Carla laughed. "They obviously are too immature for me."

"Maybe you're too mature for them." Levy said. "Take it from my personal experience, you want to enjoy time with others while you can. I missed out on that."

"Really? You're trying to play the 'experience' card on me?"

"I wasn't a social child. And it affects me even now. Whenever I meet new people I stutter, around guys my sentences are choppy."

Carla raised her eyebrows. "You haven't stuttered once since you arrived here."

Levy blinked. "Well... that's true, I'm slowly getting over it. Trying to build confidence in myself. Confidence to do things I wasn't able to do before. I think that's thanks to some people I recently got to know."

The memory of Gajeel patting her head surfaced to her mind and she smiled. Then she remembered the talk the day before with Makarov.

"I'm in my twenties already. I shouldn't be this shy." Levy said. "But I am, I let my past experiences keep me from having new ones. I can't make up for all the time I lost and I wish I could. You shouldn't waste your chances to go out and enjoy yourself."

Carla looked at Levy before her eyes fell to her knees, bent to keep her from falling forward.

"Carla!" Happy called from the playground. "We're about to play tag! Come play!"

Straightening up the white haired girl stood tilting her head. "Fine!" She called back. "I was getting bored of watching you be stupid anyway!"

With a soft smile Levy began her descent closely behind the seven year old.

The three kids began their game and something made Levy laugh. As he ran chasing and being chased, Lily was smiling.

XxX

They spent four hours at the park. It was at that point the three children decided they were hungry. Just to be sure they wouldn't starve Levy took them to a pizza place. After a twenty minute walk, Carla complaining about the unhealthy content of pizza, they walked in placing an order for one large pepperoni pizza, an order of cinnamon sticks, three fountain drinks, and one water.

Girls sat on one side, boys on the other, simply because Carla had been unwilling to sit next to:

"The uncivilized when they eat."

No pizza was left and the dessert had been demolished. Mostly by Carla who refused all claims.

"Thanks for watching them." Natsu and Lucy said, a sleepy eyed Happy blink blearily at Lily.

"You're really cool." Happy smiled. "We should play again." He swayed and as he began to fall Natsu scooped him up gently.

Carla clicked her tongue. "Lily, you man not be as... childish as I took you for."

Lily nodded. "Thanks."

"Tell us when you want them to play again." Lucy smiled.

"Alright." Levy motioned for Lily to start walking towards the bus stop. It was a thirty minute ride home. "Thank you for this. So much."

"Any time." Natsu grinned. "And kid, it's nice to hear you talking. Don't think I'd ever heard your voice before today."

Levy blushed as her flaw was pointed out and she ducked her head looking at the floor. "S-Sorry."

"I didn't mean-"

"We'll be going." Lucy grabbed Natsu's collar waving goodbye as they made their way to his car.

"If you want we can schedule another day to meet with them." Levy said to Lily as they walked, it would be a five minute walk. The sun had begun to set and it was quickly becoming dark.

"Okay." Lily said.

Levy glanced at the boy then at the sidewalk in front of them.

"Th-"

"Huh?" Levy looked expectantly at Lily before the boy shook his head.

"Thank... you." Lily's head was down so Levy couldn't see his expression. "T-Today was... fun. I... never... friends before..."

Levy bent down patting his head. "I'm happy you had fun. That's what I was hoping for."

Lily moved quickly hugging Levy around the neck. Freezing at the surprise contact, the blunette returned his hug. After a moment he released her moving away slowly.

"If we don't hurry the bus will leave without us." He said not looking at her.

"Oh, right." Levy straightened up hurrying to the side of the boy she was taking care of. Yet again he made her jump when his hand suddenly gripped hers. She looked down at him and his eyes kept straight forward._  
_

"I'm doing this so you don't get hit by a car." He muttered.

She suppressed a giggle. She was getting closer to people.

It was thanks to him... the man behind the bookshelf.

**Shoujo: One relationship at a time. **

**Reaper: One relationship at a time.**

**Lily: You two are quite confusing. **

**Gajeel: They're a couple of pains in the ass.**

**Levy: I think it's sweet. **

**Shoujo: Of course it is! We crave sweetness! **

**Reaper: Reviewers!**

**JellyBeanBubbles: Shipper senses... every fan has them... sometimes they suck, sometimes they rule. (Shoujo: I'm a Miraxus shipper, however Reaper... she just kind of goes with the flow on the wars about whether Freed or Laxus is better. I was the deciding vote of that ship) We agree on the scale of how truly awesome they are though! And slowly Levy is. She's still not good with new people, especially men but she's better at talking to new people. Children no longer cause her trouble. We're happy you like Lily. (Reaper: Don't worry, I totally freak on the cutie kids in anime. Ex: Ushio from Clannad. I would glomp her! She's just too precious! Yes, Fairy Tail. (ShoujoReaper: We read the Manga so when we watch the anime it's like we're seeing the future!) And don't worry, we can be just as crazy as you. (Reaper: You should see me in anime club. If you're crazy then so am I!) Thanks you for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed!**

**RavenofSilver: (Reaper: I love drawing it... though I don't know what to draw right now so I'm working on drawing characters from my comic in progress. I'll be posting the main guy later. And I was a bit worried about that too but it's awesome when people recognize what it's from cause they are all over it! And with Gajeel and Juvia... you'll have to wait and see, no spoilers! (Shoujo: Wait, comeback! I want cookies too!) Thanks for your review and we hope you enjoyed! **

**Coolanime14: (Reaper: That's good to know! Some people hate it for some reason though. I guess it's the whole gender thing, but that's their preference and I'll respect it.) Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoyed!**

**lexie loves anime: We're happy your patient! And yes we will be adding more Grandpa Makarov. We have a few ideas up our sleeves. Thanks for your compliments, kind reviews and we hope you enjoyed! **

**EmmyHippo: Thanks for the encouragement and the thoughtful review! We'll keep writing and we hope to please you in the future. We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ulcaasi: Yes, thank you, sometimes the You're/Your's can be tricky. Thanks you for your review and we hope you enjoyed!**

**Special Thanks to those who followed/favorited: lilylove58, coolseal9, .52, Nocternal18, Royal Kat, cresentmoon23, maxwellraven, theawkwardwalrus, Shad0wf0Xx, and HinataNaruto2009 (We ship NaruHina!) Thanks to the readers as well!**

**Lily: Is that it?**

**Shoujo: Almost, we just need to say goodbye. **

**Reaper: Bye Bye!**

**Levy: See you next time!**

**Gajeel: I was told to tell you weirdos to "review if you wanted."**

**Lily: And updates are every Friday?**


End file.
